The prior art is aware of exercising devices of various types, and the same are well documented in Class 272. Included in this Class are patents relating to weight lifting structure and several of these patents in particular deal with the selective addition of weight whereby the user will be able to exercise with increased weight to increase his strength. These patents disclose structure which permits the addition of sand, shot, etc. by the removal and replacement of various cover means which controll access to the interior of the variously shaped exercising devices.